Love is for fools
by vandagold
Summary: (Placed a year after the end of season 2) Their relationship is like a dance...Two steps forward,three steps behind...But will they be able to admit what they feel for each other? ZxD and a little of LxS. Reviews are very welcome :)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

* * *

_Prologue_

I put the white envelope on top of the bedside table of Lok and I crept through the window of his bedroom.

The night was cold and rainy, and the waters of the canals of Venice were agitated. But I didn't care. It felt good to feel the cold rain falling on me. It was like she was taking with her my sins. Especially that one.

I was about to leave the kids and Cherit. I was about to leave the only family I've ever met because of him.

Dante Vale.

Just to think of the name, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart began to beat faster, as if it I were one of those teenagers with a crush.

But I didn't like him, right? It was impossible. Love was for fools and I wasn't one. I just felt grateful for him for saving me from myself. Because he trusted me even after I almost killed him. He gave me a second chance, a new life and I felt just grateful. Nothing more ,right?

But still, not knowing why, whenever I would know that Scarlett was flirting with Dante, like last week, I weren't very pleased. Nothing at all. As a matter of fact ,it made me want to catch the next plane to Ireland, drive to Scarlett's home and give her a punch in the face. One of those who was able to break her nose.

But that didn't happen. Quite the otherwise. I was going to catch a plane at dawn, but it wouldn't be to Ireland. No, I was going to Los Angeles. I needed to get away from everything and everyone to try to figure out what was wrong with me. And after that ...Well, after that I didn't know very well what was going to happen. But that didn't matter to me at the time.

I stopped suddenly and looked back. In the distance, I could see Lok's apartement ,where he, Den and Sophie would meet the next day, without me.

"Good luck, kids."I muttered, the words stabbing my heart like knifes. I knew I shouldn't have get used to them, but I couldn't resist. Gradually and slowly, they became my family. And what was they pay for accepting me? Another stab in their back?

I sighed, while something dripped through my cheek. If it was rain or a tear, I don't know.

* * *

**So ,yeah. I'm back.**

**I really wanted to thank to all the people who read my another fan fiction and is thanks to them that I'm writing this brand new one. And I also wanted to apologize for my bad English ,but see ,I'm Portuguese. **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review. I need to now if this story is art or just a piece of sh*t.**


	2. Payback time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Third person P.O.V.,1 year later_

_Zhalia's Home ,Los Angeles ,CA ,United States_

"So you want me to check on your old team?"

Kate Harrison, a young blonde girl with green eyes was standing in the kitchen facing the dining table, where the elder was sitting drinking coffee and reading a book.

"Yes." Said Zhalia trying not to look like she cared. "I need to know if Lok haven't killed himself yet. That kid was really a mess"

Kate smiled, letting her white teeth like snow at sight. "Oh, that's so sweet. You care about them.

Zhalia grimaced."I don't care about them. I just want to know how are things going."

Kate was going to say something, but she shut her mouth. She knew that it wasn't worthy to discuss with Zhalia about her feelings. The blond girl had already tried to do it and both passed the afternoon screaming with each other. But Kate knew that behind that mask of independent and tough woman was an insecure person, with her fears. She just let Zhalia doing her little piece of theater.

"And because you have better relations with the Foundation that me…"

Before Zhalia could finish her sentence, Kate said ,with a provocative smile: "Even I have better relations with the Huntik Foundation, my dear. Especially after you have almost killed the Foundation's sexiest seeker and especially after you have dumped the kids."

Zhalia decided to ignore the young girl's comment for the good sake of her face. "As I was saying, I thought that you could ask to one of your friends in Italy if they can tell you anything about Lok and his team."

Kate grimaced, just like her mentor had done moments before. "Why can't you do that instead of me? My only friend in Italy is Enrico and I don't feel like talking to him."

"And I don't feel like putting up with you, but life is like that. "

Kate did a sulky air and walked to the fridge, taking a beer.

"Aren't you too young for that?" Zhalia asked, looking up from the book.

"And aren't you too young to be my mom?"

Zhalia shrugged and returned to her reading, while Kate recovered her smile. She loved that her mentor was Zhalia. It was true that sometimes she could have a temper worse than a tornado and tsunami together, but she had also her good side.

The young woman sat facing Zhalia and both stayed that way for a few minutes, with Zhalia drinking her coffee and reading a book in German at the same time that Kate was drinking her beer, only looking to the air. The younger, like the energetic girl who was, couldn't stay much longer like this for what she said, with a teasing tone: "So...Dante Vale."

Zhalia's features became more rigid and the woman's voice was like an iceberg. "What about it?"

Kate realized that she had found Zhalia's weak point just by reading her body language. And because she didn't discover one very times, the blond girl decided to seize the moment. "I was just asking me if ... You know he's sexy and all, right? And then, I thought you and he ... you know."

Zhalia put the book on the table, her icy gaze looking directly to Kate.

"What are you insinuating?"

Oh, yes. Kate had really found Zhalia's weak point.

"I am not insinuating anything." Explained the young girl with her teasing smile on her red lips. "I was only asking if there was anything between you two."

"There wasn't." Replied Zhalia in a tone that could freeze a desert.

"You're kidding me! " Exclaimed the Harrison girl, truly amazed, jumping out of the chair. "You're telling me you had that piece of Heaven every day at your side and you never proved it? Damm, Zhalia! The guy looks like a God! And this is with his clothes on, because naked..."

"Shut up, Kate!"Zhalia stood up from the table and put her mug in the sink, turning then to her protected with a look that said that play time was over. " Do what I have asked you for and shut up!

Kate nodded her head, realizing that maybe she had played too much on the weak point of Z. The young woman watched her mentor get out of the kitchen and then go out through the back door towards the beach.

Yup,Kate had really fucked up everything.

* * *

Organization's HQ, Prague, Czech Republic.

William MacKenzie always liked to remain in the shadows. And it was from there that he had witnessed the collapse of its "colleagues". One by one, all were captured by the Huntik Foundation. And if they weren't, that's because they were dead, like Rassimov, or they were trapped in the Huntik World, in another dimension, like the Professor.

And guess who were the responsible?

Dante Vale and his team, an annoying Casterwill, Eathon Lambert's son, the traitorous Zhalia Moon and more recently, a Den Phears had defeated two of the most powerful men on Earth.

Shameful.

But unfortunately for the wonder team, MacKenzie existed. And he, unlike all the others, knew that the physical pain was nothing compared to the psychological pain. And for an entire year, he and his men have observed these five seekers, memorizing every minute of their day. Now, many months later, the time had come. His plan was ready to be put into practice. It was just wait to Dante Vale get rid of his work in New York and come back to Venice. After that was just need to make sure that Zhalia Moon would know about his return. And, as was obvious, the woman would eventually return to Dante and then ...

MacKenzie laughed at the thought of the psychological suffering that he would put the team, especially Vale. And what better way to torture Dante Vale then killing slowly and painfully his girlfriend in front of him?

* * *

**I know, I know. The chapter is too short and I didn't explain how did Zhalia and Kate met each other.**

**I'm sorry but I promise that in the next couple of days I'll post the next chapter, and this time, I'll try to explain that and to make it bigger. But please…**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I was writing this at 12 a.m. , listening to rock music to keep me awake. Result? This morning I looked like a zombie. And none of the boys of my class approached me. So, please done me a favor and write what you think about the story so far. I need to know that it was worthy of my sacrifice.**


	3. That's what partners do

_Zhalia's P.O.V._

After I left home, I started walking aimlessly, just feeling the urge to walk. It's a beautiful morning of summer, and few people are here at this time. The sound of the sea hitting against the sand calms me down somehow. But not enough for cease that tightness in my heart.

I hate when people start to talk about him. I swear I hate. First, because I always start to feel some butterflies in my stomach and secondly because I remember how much I miss him.

A year. A whole year without seeing or hearing him. A whole year without seeing those amber eyes that looked at me that way. A year without hearing his voice that to me was the sweetest of melodies.

I feel like if I stay longer without seeing him, I can go crazy.

But I'm not in love with him. It is impossible. Grateful. That's what I am.

A flashback of the night we defeated the Professor passes my mind. And the night we defeated the Blood Spirals. And the last night he spent in Venice before he have gone to New York.

But it was just sex, right? Casual sex.

Another flashback passes my mind, in the morning I woke up and he wasn't there anymore. I remember that I was a few minutes sitting, staring at the bedroom without even looking at it and then ...I cried. I don't know why, but I cried. And I remember I cried very much when I felt the huge hole he had left in my heart.

Gosh ...I cried. That's not normal.

But this is all my fault, right? I gave in to temptation and went to bed with him. We drank a few glasses of wine and then... But the worst thing is that I liked. I liked to get laid with him and I liked when I was sleeping with him hugging me, as if his arms were a shield that were protecting me from everything and everyone. And on those nights, I felt protected as I never felt in years. Generally, I had to sleep with an amulet around my neck and the windows and door locked, but on those nights, none of this was necessary. He was hugging me so I forgot the world around me. And that was good ...Surprisingly good.

Oh, shit! What the hell is wrong with me? I thought if I back off a little, everything would work out, but it seems that I did worse. And because of this stupid thing, I lost everything. From my place on the team to the trust of all the people I know.

Maybe I should ...No, that was out of the question. And even if I wanted to come back, I'm sure that Sophie would cut my head off because I had abandoned them.

But Dante ...

I need to see him. At first, I thought not. I thought if I didn't remember about him, the issue would disappear. But this never happened.

And I need to do something about it.

Team's HQ,Venice,Italy

_Third's Person P.O.V._

Sophie didn't like it. Nothing at all. She never thought that she would say this, but it was true: She missed Zhalia. At least, it was much better her sarcasm than put up with Scarlett Byrne flirting with Lok.

And, at that very moment, that was happening.

Sophie was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and face of few friends while Lok and Scarlett were in the kitchen, perched on the counter laughing. Amazing! It was just what was needed. First, is Dante that goes away and then Zhalia does the same. And to replace her, they get this…

"Calm down, Sophie. You're a descendant of the Casterwill family. You can't walk around swearing." Thought the girl, before started making a mental list of names she could call to that ... woman.

The young girl straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. She tried to look again to the kitchen where Lok and Scarlett were laughing as if they were old friends or something.

A fury that Sophie had never experienced began to grow at the core of her soul, making her heart burning.

That had to end.

Dante and Zhalia had to came back. And quickly.

"Hey, Scarlett! Do you join us for dinner? "

Sophie turned and saw Den running downstairs, all flushed and smiling like a puppy. Great, now she also had him hooked.

"I don't know."

Scarlett turned to the young girl of cream hair, and two heads did the same.

"Do you mind, Sophie?"

"Of course I care, you slut. "This was the answer that Sophie wanted to give, but confined herself to reply, in a dry tone: "No, of course not."

Scarlett smiled and the boys did, too.

"Great!" Lok sent Scarlett to the couch, sitting her in front of Sophie. "You can sit here that me and Den take care of dinner. You and Soph can stay here, chatting with each other. "

Lok left, prancing and all smiles, leaving Sophie and Scarlett face to face, alone.

"Just got to be kidding me." Thought the first, clenching her fists. It just could be a nightmare.

Scarlett gave her a little smile that Sophie repaid. Never in her entire life the girl had been so fake. And it disgusted her. But fortunately, they never had to talk a lot with each other. Even in the missions. Generally, Lok was always with her when the team had to split. Sophie, Den and Cherit made the other group.

Typical. Lok just needed to see some girl that was minimally pretty to forget about the others.

There were things that would never change.

Sophie sighed. She just wanted it to end so she could go home. Since the team had returned from a mission in Brazil, that Sophie couldn't sleep. Every time she threw up and closed her eyes, she began to view Lok and Scarlett together, laughing. And that wasn't even the worst. Because, when Sophie fall asleep, she had dreams. Nightmares. Sophie saw herself in that same room. She was always sitting on the couch, reading a book and then ...Lok and Scarlett walked in through the door and began kissing.

Lok then walked up to Sophie, who by this time felted as a part of her had died.

"You really think I ever liked you?" Lok wondered, with a tone of joy and amusement in his voice. "Do you really think I could be interested in a brat like you?"

At that time, Scarlett was approaching Lok and Sophie, laughing. Then the young boy began to laugh too, and it usually ended with Sophie on her knees, begging them to stop.

And then ... She woke up, the pink pajamas stuck to her skin drenched in sweat.

Sophie looked at Scarlett and remembered how she and Lok were always together, laughing and smiling.

Sophie just prayed that her nightmares would never become reality.

Kate's apartment, Los Angeles ,CA ,United States

_Kate's P.O.V._

After Zhalia had left, I started to feel a weight on my conscience.

After all, she had saved my life, when those operationals of the Organization attacked me and she came out of nowhere, kicked them in the ass, and I thank her by being a goat.

But it's not all my fault, right? She doesn't tell me what happened, she doesn't seem to trust me. The only thing I know about her is due to a few contacts I have in the Foundation. And whenever I try to talk to her about what drove her to leave Venice and to abandon everything, she says only that it's her business, and if I try to pressure her a little ...The last time I did, she stayed a week without talking to me.

And then there is this Dante Vale. I've heard of him. He is the best of the best and, before taking a job in New York at the Huntik Council, he was on the same team that Zhalia was.

And the weird part is that whenever I mention his name, Zhalia gets into attack mode and seems to be about to rip off my neck. And all this, adding to the fact that she left the team shortly after Dante Vale have done the same, seems to confirm the rumors that I heard.

Because, according to Richard Smith, a "friend" of mine, Dante and Zhaal had some sort of relationship, and apparently, after he had move to New York, Z didn't accepted his decision very well.

I think she felt her world turn upside down and maybe she had felt like she needed to step back a little.

Anyway, Zhalia's right. I should shut up and do what she asked me. But I can't. And that's why, now, I'm ahead on my laptop about to hack into the computer of Dante Vale because, as much as I have a duty to Z, I also worry about her. And even if she kills me, I don't care. I just need to understand what's going on.

After all, that's what partners do.

**So I decided that Lok and Sophie needed to have a little of romance between them two but the main couple will always be Dante and Zhalia.**

**And about Scarlett…Well I just thought that it would be funny if Zhalia discovered that Scarlett had taken her place in the team.**

**And please…Leave a review. Not just for me but also for you. Because you want a Dante's P.O.V. in the next chapter, right?**


	4. The girl makes me sick

Huntik Foundation Huntik, New York, NY, United States

_Dante's P.O.V._

"Hey, Dante? Can we talk? "

Richard Smith, a young tall blond boy in his early twenty's appears behind me in the lounge. I turn to him, with a mug of coffee in my hand.

"Sure."

I point to the white table next to me and Richard sits, having before locked the door.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, after he had sat in front of me.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's two in the afternoon and you're drinking coffee. And those dark circles ... God, you look like a zombie."

I sigh, frustrated. I've been six months without practically sleep. I can't make it. Whenever I try to, I remember that Zhalia can be somewhere out there, tied to a chair, being tortured by members of the Organization...Not to think about the worst case scenario.

She might need me, and there's no way I won't let her down.

"I can't find her, Rick. I searched everywhere, I talked to all the seekers I know but none knows where she is." I pause to think that she might be ...You know "She left a year ago. That's a long time."

Rick sighs heavily, as if to prepare for something. "Listen, Dante. I came here to talk to you because I have this friend and she ... "

I raise one eyebrow. "She what? "

"She has shown a great interest in Zhalia in recent months. And she began asking me questions about Zhalia a few weeks after she have vanished. "

I'm about to open my mouth to speak, but Rick stops me. " And before you say anything I need to tell you that ... "

A huge fury starts flowing through my body. I try to calm down, because if I don't do it, I'll probably shake Richard's neck.

"That what? That you hid it for so long, knowing how much I needed a clue? Anything who could tell me where she is? "I asked, clenching my fists.

"Because I know how this matter has destroyed you inside. And I didn't want to give you fake hopes. I just wanted to investigate a little bit before I would inform you. "

"Investigate? You should have come to me sooner! We don't know if your friend is not an agent of the Organization or ...Because of this waste of time Zhalia can be ..."

"Kate is not an agent of the Organization and Zhalia...She's alive."

I look at Rick skeptically, but a part of me feels relieved. Rick would never tell me that she is alive if he wasn't sure. "How do you know that? "

Richard smiles and I can see how proud he is of himself. "I've told you. I made an investigation. "

"And...?" I ask, impatient.

"A couple of months ago, Kate called me and made me more questions about Zhalia. I was suspicious, it was the fifth time she called me in a year, just to talk about Zhalia. The first time, I ignored it. After all, in the first two or three months after Zhalia have gone, the entire Huntik Foundation only talked about it. I thought Kate was just curious, so I ignored it. But that time, I thought it was getting too weird, so I decided to trace the call. I found out that she called me from an apartment in Santa Monica, Los Angeles, and then I called my cousin and he knows a few guys who did the favor of watching Kate for a few days. And it seems that she spends most of the day in Manhattan Beach at a townhouse." Rick takes a piece of paper from his pocket with two addresses written on it and extends it to me. "These are the addresses. Then I investigate the house and looks like it was bought by a woman named Natasha McCartney. But Natasha McCartney, the true one, died 10 years ago in a car crash. "

"So that means someone stole her identity." I note and feel a part of me lighten up, reminding me that this is the kind of thing that Zhalia does.

Rick begins to speak again and the excitement in his voice is almost palpable. "I know. And that's why I've investigated the identity. And it was created exactly one year ago. "Rick extends me a photograph of a woman with blue hair and brown eyes. "Is this woman familiar to you?"

"It's her ..." I mumble viewing Zhalia. She had done a fringe alongside and picked up the hair, but it's her. I'm sure. "So we can say with certainty that Natasha McCartney is Zhalia. But why Kate asked you so many questions about her if she knows her? "

"I don't know. But... "Rick's PDA begins to emit a sound and he takes him out of the pocket of his pants. Straight afterwards, he smiles. "And it seems that Kate decided to hack your computer. All files that contained the name Zhalia Moon were scanned. "

"And now?"

"You choose. You can stay here in New York, quiet mind because you know that Zhalia's alive or ...You can leave town for a while and go see her in person. "

I smile again but then I start to think how I didn't discovered that. "How did you discover this all and I nothing? "

"Because you only asked to the Huntik seekers. I asked to the Police Chief of Los Angeles." I raise an eyebrow, for what Richard says: "He is my cousin and he was the one who asked to two patrols to watch over Kate."

"Thank you, Rick. I owe you one. "

I get up from the table and I'm about to go out when I hear the young boy talk. "As a matter of fact I thought you could take me with you ...I'm not going to get in your way. I just want to have a little chat with Kate and I thought you wanted to do the same before you go to that house in Manhattan Beach.

Rick seems to be about to put on his knees, and I can't help but smile. "Okay. Pack your bags and buy two plane tickets to the next flight to L.A. "

"And you?"

"I still have some unfinished business here." I answer, before leaving the room towards Metz's office.

* * *

Team's HQ, Venice, Italy

_Sophie's P.O.V_

I'm sitting at the bottom of the table, away from all the others playing with the pie meat that the boys did. I'm not hungry. Just to see Scarlett I lost the appetite.

I swear that girl makes me sick.

And to worsen the situation, Lok don't take his eyes off her. Neither Den or Cherit take their eyes off her, but it's not with them that I care. I do care about Lok and seeing him like this, without even addressing an only word or look to me during the whole dinner hurts me. And much.

Why I'm here? I just want to get out of here, but a part of me feels that I have to stay. Maybe it's my sixth instinct or maybe I feel like I have to watch over Lok, to see if he doesn't jump over the fence.

But my sixth instinct tells me that something is wrong with Scarlett. Whenever I'm around her, I start to feel some bad vibrations. I have a feeling that something is wrong, but I don't say anything to Lok, because I know that if I did, he just would tell I was jealous.

I don't know what to do. I feel hurt and whacked out, but I'm not able to abandon Lok. I get the feeling that I have to stay with him, watch him and protect him.

I want to talk to somebody, but I have no one to talk to. If only Zhalia was here ...I know she never liked very much of Scarlett, and I know that she also came to feel this bad feeling whenever she was around. And Zhalia is a spy. She always had her senses on alert, she knows when people begin to have strange behavior. But Dante ...He's the best seeker of the Huntik Foundation. He would know if Scarlett was on the bad side, right? Maybe me and Zhalia have just got a bit jealous of Scarlett and I'm imagining things where they don't exist.

I look at Scarlett that's in front of me, laughing at a joke Den said. For a moment, our eyes crossed and I feel a tightness in my stomach. She looks at me with those serpent ,dangerous eyes. I look to the other way. I don't know if it was my imagination, but anyway, I think I'm going to keep an eye on her.


	5. A great man needs a great woman

**First of all, I wanted to thank Lady Elvira for her review. I realized that in fact I had failed at some points in the story but also I wanted you to understand that this is only my second fan fiction and I'm still developing the story and its characters. For example, let's talk about Kate: People say she looks pretty sweet to be Zhalia's partner but there's a reason to this happened. I just haven't gotten to that part of the story where I tell how they have met each other. But get ready, because you're about to find out...**

* * *

_Chapter 4 -A great man needs a great woman_

Kate's place, Los Angeles ,CA ,United States

_Kate's P.O.V._

I'd just hack into the computer of Dante Vale.

And I got caught.

Don't ask me how or why, but I got caught. At one point, I was opening a folder of a top secret mission and later I was banned from the system.

And worst of all wasn't the risk of having located the IP, in other words, me, and I get kicked out of the Foundation. Worst of all, was if Z found out.

Just thinking about it, I felt the blood freeze in my veins.

The day we met, after I had been kicked in the ass by some Organization seekers and she saved me, she let me stay with her. I was aimlessly; just made crap after crap. And that's why I ended up in that dark alley, unable to move even a muscle. And she appeared from God knows where, invoked two titans, now I know what they're called: Garion and King Basilisk, and she saved me. And after that...Well, after that I fell asleep. And I woke up in a couch feeling incredibly better. Although I had the full body covered in burns because of the raypulsers with which those sons of the bitch attacked me, I felt better.

**Flashback**

"Sleeping beauty had finally wake up? "

A female voice made me turn my head forward, where a blue-haired woman was sitting in a chair, reading a book. When she realized she had captured my attention, the woman, which I didn't know the name at the time, landed the book on the coffee table and turned to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, before she could even open her mouth again. "And where the hell am I?

The woman looked at me, eyebrows raised, looking surprised. " Don't you really know who I am? "

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking." I replied, rolling my eyes.

For a moment, I thought I saw a smile on the woman's lips. But if ever there was, disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked, sick of not knowing anything about what had happened to me and who was that lady. I just remembered that some seekers of the Organization had me cornered in a dark alley and giving me a beating. Damn, my ego was hurt.

The woman looked at me, and a bit hesitant, said: "I am Zhalia Moon. A seeker of the Huntik Foundation. I mean, I was. And this "Zhalia made a gesture with the hand that abridged the whole room. "This is my home. "

Zhalia Moon? The name was not strange ...

Oh, wait a minute ...

"Zhalia Moon? The same Zhalia Moon who almost killed Dante Vale but then switched to the side of Good and turned his adoptive father in to stone? " I asked, totally excited. At that time, I should be like a child of 6 years old that was for the first time at Disneyland and it wasn't reason for less. I had heard about her a lot and she had become practically a heroine to me. I remembered her whenever I felt down. It made me believe that girls who were born in the streets, without family or no one that loved them could find their place in the world. She had made me believe that_ I_ could find my place in the world.

"Yes, that one." Zhalia said, in a tone which I did notice a little bit of anger and frustration mixed with regret.

I realized that I shouldn't have made that comment. I was really stupid.

But, for my salvation, Zhalia hurriedly changed the subject. "And you? What's your name? "

"Kate. Kate Harrison."

Zhalia leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "You must be a pretty special girl for the Organization to come after you."

I shrunk the shoulders. "I'm just ...Anything. "

"Anything? The Organization doesn't waste time with you if you were that. You must be at least one seeker, right? "

I nodded. "From the Huntik Foundation."

"And you don't have anyone? Family, friends ...? "

I dropped my head. "Non. My parents abandoned me when I was still a baby and I went from foster home to foster home going through some foster families along the way, until I escaped some years ago. " When I stopped talking is that I realized how much I had told her. But I didn't care too much. There was something about her that told me that I could speak freely about it. Maybe the fact that I knew that she had passed through a situation almost identical to mine. "And friends ...Well, when you're a seeker, you don't have much time for a social life. "

For the second time, I could have sworn that Zhalia smiled a little.

"And where do you live?"

"At a motel in West Los Angeles."

Zhalia was some time silent, as if she was assimilating the information. I didn't know how much time had passed before she spoke again: "Well, Kate ... "Zhalia Began, a little hesitant. "Today you got me in a good mood and lucky for you, I'm willing to make a deal with you. "

I lifted an inquiring eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"Well, you're done in pieces, took a beating from the organization. You need a place to rest and sure it won't be in a fleabag motel. So. ..You can stay here. "

I think at that time, my mouth was jaw dropped. "H-How? "

"You heard me. But in return, I need to know that you never, ever, ever say to a person that you know where I live or that you saw me, understand? "

I was speechless. What I was seeing at that moment didn't hit anything right with the rumors I had heard about Zhalia Moon be a cold and merciless woman, that only save Dante because they were having an affair.

Without being able to say a word, I nodded.

Zhalia stood up from the chair. "Great! See you tomorrow, Kate. "

I muttered a little "See ya tomorrow" as I watched Zhalia climb some winding stairs that most likely would give to her room or to the second floor of that house.

I stood awhile staring at the stairs, like if I was hypnotized. I still couldn't believe what had happened.

**End of Flasback**

After all she had done for me, I was a bitch to her. I knew I should not have touched that subject of Dante Vale. I could hear a voice in my head telling me that it was better to keep quiet, but I didn't resist.

I looked at the screenshot of my computer. A good part of that situation was that I had discovered a few things and have downloaded some documents to my computer.

I straightened my shoulders and took a deep breath. I decided to open the first one.

My mouth opened extremely when I started to read an e-mail.

**_ Date:27-09-12_**

**_From: Huntik Council_**

**_To: Lok Lambert_**

**_Subject: Substitute for Zhalia Moon_**

**_Message: Due to output anything planned by Zhalia Moon and the lack of a member in the team, at a time like this so important now that seems the Organization is rising, the Council decided that Scarlett Byrne will occupy the former position of Miss Moon._**

**_Miss Byrne will officially enter the team in early October and may start participating in missions within one week._**

**_Yours faithfully,_**

**_The Council_**

I swallowed dry.

I knew Zhalia never liked Scarlett. It was enough to speak of her to my mentor be in a bad mood.

Oh, shit ...

If Zhalia was so pissed to know that Scarlett was in a radius of five kilometers of her, I did not even want to know how it would be when she found out that her rival had taken her place in the team ...

* * *

Huntik Foundation HQ, New York City, NY, United States

_Third's Person P.O.V._

Dante took a deep breath and knocked.

It was time.

It was time for him to be a man and tell Metz that he wanted to leave the Council.

It was time for him to deliver his letter of resignation that was stored on his computer for seven months.

It was time to leave and go get Zhalia.

If he was angry with her? Of course he was. It was unforgivable what she had made him spend trough last months. But above all, he missed her. Immense. And it was not just lack of nights they spent together.

No, Dante Vale missed her. Of her golden brown eyes, her blue silky hair and the smell of her perfume when they hugged. He missed seeing her sleep beside him, with a smile on her lips. Dante thought it was dull, but he liked to think that she smiled asleep because she was with him.

"Come In!"

Dante opened the door and quickly closed I t behind him, preparing for whatever it was that was going to happen next.

"Dante!" Metz rounded his desk and gave a manly hug to the man with red hair. "What brings you here?"

Dante opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. He didn't know very well what to say. That whole situation was a bit ... embarrassing.

"I-I needed to talk with you. It's important."

Metz looked at Dante for a few moments, but nothing said. He beckoned to the chair that was in front of his desk, and while Dante sat, the leader of the Foundation approached his minibar at the end of the room.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Dante felt tempted to ask for a brandy, but walked away from that idea. It was obvious that would be great, but the last thing he wanted to do was drink in front of Metz especially in his work schedule.

"No, thanks."

Metz shrugged and sat in front of Dante, with the huge wooden desk of the twenty century separating them.

Before Dante could talk, his mentor said: "So ...I assume that Rick has spoken with you. "

Dante's eyes were almost popping out of his orbits. "How did you ...?"

"He came to me a few months ago. Asked me authorization to access the Foundation's central computer. The one who has facial recognition system, a system with fingerprints and stuff like that. He explained that it was to find Zhalia. "Metz sighed. "I saw how you were worried about her and so I authorize. I think I did what anyone in my position would do. "

Dante wanted to speak, but he could not do it. He felt betrayed, frustrated, angry and thankful at the same time. He didn't like that Rick and Metz had hidden the whole thing, and he didn't like that they had discovered it. After all, Dante was the Foundation's number one seeker and have been a private detective. It was his job to find people and the fact that something that size have escaped him, it wasn't very good. It was most alarming.

"Dante" The voice of Metz made the red haired man awakening from his daydreams. "You're like a real son to me. I saw you grow since you could barely walk. And see you like this, in that suffering… I think I did what had to be done. Now the question is if you go after her or not. "

Dante stayed some moments there, still, just looking at the man who was in front of him. Eventually he toke an envelope out of the pocket of his jacket and placed it on the table.

"I'm Sorry."

Metz smiled. A warm and friendly smile. "Don't be. A great man needs a great woman by his side. "

Dante ignored that sentence when he was at the office, but then, when he entered the plane of the 08:00 of the night bound for Los Angeles, the words seemed not to want to get out of his mind.

Zhalia wasn't his woman, right?

* * *

**Ta-Da!**

**This is officially the longest chapter I've written so far. I hope you enjoyed and remember that next chapter, Dante and Rick will come to Los Angeles. If you get a good number of reviews in this chapter, next Dante will find Zhalia. But like I said, you know ...The many reviews you write for my story, higher the probability of a little "accident" happens ... (Cough) A little Zhante kiss!**


	6. But I love you

_Chapter 5 – But I love you…_

Kate's apartment, Los Angeles ,CA ,United States, 9:40 p.m.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Did I told you how much I hated Richard Smith? No? So I forgot to tell a very important part of the story.

It all started when I entered the Huntik Foundation. It was then that I met this blond, tall, muscular boy with grey eyes that made me remember the sea in a storm day. At the time, I was a little lost. I had just discovered all that magical world and Rick ...Well I thought he was really cute and he was nice. Several missions with him led to one thing and that thing led to another. In short time, we started dating. If it was possible for a womanizer like Rick.

But, as I would find out later, I wasn't the only egg in his basket. I always knew that Richard wasn't no saint, but when I heard rumors about him and Thalia Genevieve, a goat with big boobs, which were having sex ...Well, I was too ... fragile. I left New York behind and moved to L.A., with the hope that I could forget what had happened in New York, but I couldn't.

Every night, when I was trying to sleep, I reminded of his smile. How he would wake me up every morning with kisses on my neck, or as he liked to cook for me, although in the end, it could cause a fire.

He left a huge hole in my heart, to which I couldn't fill. He was the only man who never saw me only as Kate Harrison, the problematic girl who loves making trouble. No, he saw me as Kate Harrison, a sad girl and shattered that just wanted to love and be loved.

That's why, on a certain night of summer, when the doorbell rang and I opened the door and I saw Rick that I wanted to rip off his neck. No, I didn't want to rip. I wanted to cut off it with a sword and then give it to my neighbor's dogs. But, as the good ex-girlfriend or Richard ex-toy I was, I couldn't do that. After all, the guy had given me plenty of information about Zhalia. Ninety-eight percent of what I knew about her was because of him. I couldn't just kill him, could I?

He smiled at me.

"Hi, Kate, we can talk?"

Talk? I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to kiss him and say how much I loved him. But that wouldn't happen. He betrayed me. Betrayed my trust and our love .If he ever loved me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, in a tone of voice that looked more like an iceberg.

"Zhalia Moon."

And without another word, Rick entered through the door without even asking for my license. I rolled my eyes. Typical. The guy was a jerk.

I closed the door and I turned to him, which by this time was comfortably installed on the couch.

I sat in front of my ex, in an armchair. I didn't wish to be closer to him than that.

"I don't know any Zhalia Moon." I replied. She had made me swear to never tell anyone that I knew her or knew where she lived. I gave her my word, and I was a girl who kept her promises.

Rick smiled. A sarcastic smile. "Of course no, Katie. Of course no. And it's because of that you made me so much questions about her or you're go to her house almost every day, isn't it? "

I jumped like a lioness from the armchair. "Have you been watching me? "

"No, I haven't been watching you. Jeez, Katie. I'm not a stalker. " My shoulders started to relax, but Rick added: "Some cops did the job for me."

"You…" My fists closed, in a manifestation of anger that plagued me. "How dare you? "

"Oh, Katie, I thought you knew me better. When it comes to helping a friend, I do everything that is in my range. "

"Oh, really? Don't tell me you've done that with Thalia. "

The expression of Rick became suddenly very serious. "I've told you that there was nothing between me and Thalia. We were just in a mission at Moscow and ... "

"Well, we kissed for the first time while we were on a mission, so how am I supposed to believe you? Especially with your past? "

Rick rose and our faces were only a foot away. He looked at me very seriously when he said: "Because I loved you. And I still love you. You have these suspicions all because of your past and when someone pops up and says he wants to take care of you, you start to panic. With me you just took advantage of Thalia to end our relationship. " Rick placed a hand on my cheek. "Kate, why do you refuse to see how much I love you? "

I wanted to cry. But I could not. Not in front of him. I put a hand on top of his, before pulling away from my cheek. "Don't go in that way, Rick. Please. "

Rick looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I wished he could forgive me one day. I loved him too, but I wasn't in conditions to have a relationship with someone. Maybe in the future, but not at the time.

I sat in the armchair and I asked Rick, who by that time had been away a bit, passing to occupy a place next to the balcony, where he looked at the city: "So ...What does your friend want? "

"My friend is Dante Vale." A thrill ran through my spine when I heard the name of the man who hurt my mentor. "He should be by this time at Zhalia's house. "

"What?"

"He's in love with her, Katie, but from what I understood, Zhalia had a complicated life and she's afraid to trust him. But he loves her a lot, although he still doesn't know. That's why he never stopped looking for her. He's still waiting for that wall she built around her to collapse, so that he can enter. " Richard turned to me with a sarcastic smile. "Don't remind you of someone? "

I ignored his comment and took my Nokia from my pants pocket. I had to warn Zhalia that Dante was about to pay her a visit. I was sure that she didn't want to come home and see him sitting on the couch, or something like that.

"Not worth it, Kate. Zhalia is too busy opening the door to Dante. " Rick quickly approached me and took my mobile phone from my hands. "Don't you want Zhalia to be happy? "

"Of course I want. She is my mentor and is almost like an older sister, and it's because of that I'm not going to let Dante hurt her again. She has suffered a lot, Rick. She needs a man not a womanizer like Dante who come just introduce chaos. "

I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, where I had my car keys on top of the stool. I took them and headed to the front door, but Richard barred my way.

"Kate, give them a chance."

"But you don't understand! Whenever I speak to Zhalia about Dante, she gets out of her mind. And the look in her eyes ... it was like she was hurt. I need to do something, Rick. "

Rick put his hands on my shoulders, like if he was trying to reassure me."Katie, this is not your business is theirs. Let them find out what they feel for each other, okay? "

"But ..."

Before I could even fight back, a wave of light reached the room and me and Rick were thrown against the wall. A feeling of heat hit my skin and when I opened my eyes, all my apartment was on fire.

"Oh. My. God. "I muttered, seeing my house covered in flames. I felt every muscle in my body in pain, but I didn't care. I had to get out of there and fast. I head to the right and saw Richard, which lay beside me, laying on the floor.

"Rick?" He didn't answer me, and I screamed his name louder.

No reply.

I crawled a few centimeters to reach him and framed his face with my hands. "Rick? Say something! "

The blond stood in silence, eyes closed, and I felt my world begin to crumble. Tears began to flow down my cheeks as I took snaps in his face.

"Wake up, Richard! Wake up! "

Still no answer.

"You bastard, wake up!" Rick continued without even moving the eyelids and that's when I knew it was over. I would never see his smile again. Never see those eyes full of life. Never have opportunity to put my problems behind my back and be happy at his side.

"But I love you ..." I mumbled, as more tears streamed down my cheeks.

* * *

Zhalia's Home ,Los Angeles ,CA ,United States m, 9:30 p.m.

**Zhalia s P.O.V.**

It had been a long day, tortuous and difficult, but I managed to exceed it .I managed to be stronger than my urge to call Dante. Although it had cost me a lot, I had contained myself, and that was good. It meant that I still had some control over my emotions.

I turned off the TV and I got up from the couch, ready to go to bed when the doorbell rang. First I thought it was strange. Wasn't expecting anyone and certainly the mailman didn't came that time, but then I remembered that Kate sometimes appeared unannounced, sometimes even in the middle of the night. I mentally agreed that I would leave the accident that morning in the past, because I knew that the girl should be feeling guilty about that. Maybe she had come only to apologize. After all, you never could be sure with Kate, she was basically ...Crazy.

I walked to the door and opened it.

My legs began to shake uncontrollably and my brain seemed to not believe what my eyes saw. Yes, because I didn't want to believe that man was in front of me. The man from whom I had tried to hide all those months.

"D-Dante? W-What are you doing here? " Stupid Zhalia. Stupid. Not seen him in a year and the first imprint that dwell after so many months apart is you got dumb ...

He stood there staring at me. I could see his amber eyes pass from anger to pain and then happiness. When they reached the last phase, Dante came through the door and approached me. Before I could do anything, he put an arm around my hip and pulled me to him. The closeness made my brain became jelly and I forgot everything around me, except the fact that he was there and that I missed him and his lips.

"I missed you." He told me, before taking me in his arms and kissing me passionately. At that moment, I didn't care if he was mad at me or if I was always saying that I didn't love him. He was there and that was what mattered. Nothing else.

I mean ...

My cell phone rang and the sound made me come back to reality. I pushed lightly Dante and mentally thanked whoever was calling me. A few more seconds and I would have made the biggest mistake of my life…For the seventh time.

I took a deep breath and answered. First, I didn't heard nothing but crying and sirens. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the shattered voice of Kate, who struggled to speak with me between sobs: "He's dying Zhalia. He's I didn't told him ... "

"Kate? What happened? Are you okay? "

"I didn't told him that I loved him. And now he's dying. "Kate started to cry and the sound made my heart break a little.

"Kate, who's dying?"

The girl stayed some time just crying and I hearing her, patiently. A few moments later, Kate took a deep breath, and said, "Richard, he came to L.A. with Dante Vale and now ...He ...The explosion ... "

While Kate struggled not to cry anymore, I raised my gaze to Dante, who looked at me, visibly worried. "Who is Richard? "

"A friend of mine, why?"

"Meet me, Z. ..Please ...I don't want him to die. I ...I love him. "

Kate started crying again, so I said: "He's going to be OK, you heard Kate? I promise you, but I need to know where you are. "

"In an ambulance. On the way to St John's Health Center. "

"I'll meet you there."

I was about to hang up when I heard the trembling voice of Kate: "I just wanted some space but I swear I would later say to him that I was in love by him. I just needed time to make up my mind. "

I lifted the look for Dante, and I felt like I knew exactly what the girl was saying. "I know, Kate. It will be fine. And then you can take the time and space you want.

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's going on?" Asked Dante. "Everything's alright? "

"It happened something to your friend and God knows how but Kate got involved in that. "Then I remembered that he didn't know who Kate was, so I added: "Kate is my protégé. She ... "

"I kinda of know who she is."

I decided to leave the questions for later, limiting me to enter the living room and taking my car keys off the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked me, while I took a black coat in the cloakroom and dressed it.

"St John's Health Center. Kate and Richard are going there." I was about to leave when I remembered that Richard was a friend of Dante. "Do you want to come?

Dante nodded and in less than a minute, we were in my car while I sped up in the streets of L.A. at a breakneck speed.

At that time it didn't matter that I and Dante had kissed a few moments ago. What really mattered was the fact that Kate needed me.

But even so, sometimes I looked to my right, where Dante was, and sometimes we exchanged looks, without saying anything to each other.

I had to talk to him some other time. At a time where no one was about to die. I had to tell him that that scene from "partners with benefits" had to end. Even if there was a part of me that didn't want that to end.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. Even I know that it hasn't been my best chapter but I was kinda with a writer's block so this was the best that I could get. I am also sorry for any grammatical errors but I'm Portuguese ,you see.**

**A review about this chapter would be nice ,especially because I want to know if you guys want me to re-write this chapter.(I know that the Zhante scene hasn't been very good ,but again ,I was with a writer's block.)**

**Sorry!**


	7. Important Talk

_Chapter 6- Important talk_

St John's Health Center ,Los Angeles ,CA ,United States

10:12 p.m.

**Dante's P.O.V. **

It was weird to see Zhalia like that. I knew she wasn't the woman in cold blood that she demonstrated to be to the others, but still it would be strange to see her hugging Kate, a blonde girl who should have the age of Rick and the surprising thing was Zhalia still hadn't said that she would start throwing up after half an hour listening to the laments of Kate about how she loved Richard but didn't told him because she wasn't prepared. Zhalia limited to nodding and say that everything would be alright.

I even wondered if Zhalia that was right there in front of me was the same Zhalia that had abandon Venice a year ago.

From time to time, Zhalia lifted her gaze to me, and we were there for some time, looking at each other, until she returned to look down at her protégée.

I sighed and regretted the fact that I came that night. Partially, what was going on was my fault. Rick had been in Kate's apartment for my fault. The initial plan was that we both would go to find out why Kate had so many questions about Zhalia and then I would go to her house. But my desire to see her was bigger, so we've agreed that each one would go to his destination and we'd meet up some other time.

And because of my irresponsibility, Richard was in a hospital bed and Kate, an innocent girl and friend of Zhalia was in pure suffering. And if what she was saying about Rick, about the fact that she loved him, I'd feel worse. I didn't want to be guilty for the death of a young boy or the broken heart of a teenager.

I looked again for Zhalia, and as if she could sense my gaze, she lifted her head in my direction. She was sad. Really sad. I could see it and feel it.

Now I felt even worse.

Fortunately, the cry of Kate seemed to start slowing down and ten minutes later, stopped entirely. I took the opportunity to pull up a chair and sit in front of her.

"Kate" I started, talking the most sweetly I could. "Can you tell us what happened? "

The blonde girl looked to Zhalia like if she was asking for a confirmation. Her mentor nodded and smiled slightly, as if to encourage her.

Kate took a deep breath and began: "We were talking about ...It was more arguing because he warned me that you were going to show up in Zhaal's house to visit her, but I know how much she gets upset whenever I talk about you, so I didn't even want to imagine what it would be like if she came back home and saw you. " I looked for Zhalia with a raised eyebrow, but all she did was look to Kate. I had to remind me to talk to her later about it. "And then he took my phone from my hands and asked me if I wanted Z to be happy. I said I wanted and Rick asked me to give you a chance ...And after ...I heard a huge noise and it get so hot ...And Rick ...He was in front of me. And we were thrown against the wall. "The girl's chin started trembling and tears came sliding down her cheeks. "He didn't answer me. I screamed his name and gave him slaps in the face but he didn't wake up. And when I pulled him out of the apartment… The back of his head was full of blood…So much blood ... "

Kate began to cry uncontrollably, throwing herself back into the arms of her mentor and I felt bad for the girl. She didn't seem to be the kind of person who deserved to go through something like that.

"Then there was an explosion." I murmured, more to myself than to Zhalia or Kate.

"But we still have to figure out how it happened." Stated Zhalia.

"It was the Organization."

Me and Zhalia turn to Kate, a bit amazed with her. The girl walked away a little from Zhalia's arms and wiped her face with the back of the hands.

"I saw them. When the paramedics were putting Rick in the ambulance I looked up and on the roof of my building there were five or six suits." Kate looked at me with an expression that made me shiver all over and said, grimly: "I swear those bastards will pay for what they did."

"Why don't you went after them?" Inquired Zhalia to her protegée.

"There were ambulances and police everywhere. I... I couldn't start a fight against the Organization with so many people watching and besides ...Rick needed me. "

"Kate Harrison?"

Our heads turned to an old man with gray hair and blue eyes who was wearing a medical coat.

Although neither myself or Zhalia were called Kate, both of us got up and stood side by side with her.

"It's me." Answered the girl, with a shaky voice.

"Dr. Nicholson. I bring news of Mr. Smith. "

I noticed that Kate began to shake the hand of Zhalia too tightly, as if seeking some comfort and support. What was normal in her situation. She didn't know what the doctor was going to say and if I felt quite nervous, I didn't know how she felt.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Zhalia.

"We were able to stabilize Mr. Smith." Kate jumped of joy and jumped into the arms of Zhalia giving her a hug.

"You see? I said he was going to be OK. " Zhalia recalled, with a smile on her lips.

Kate released her and turned to the doctor, this time without looking so bleak. "But how is he?"

"The exams showed that Mr. Smith suffered a mild concussion in the head but besides that and the burns he suffered in his back due to the explosion, he will be fine."

Kate smiled from ear to ear and hugged the doctor. "Oh, you do not know how happy you made me."

I looked to Zhalia and she just shrugged, as if to say "After a while, you get used to it."

But, although she did a detached air, I could see that she was happy. And I didn't know why, but it made me be happy too.

* * *

One hour later...

**Kate's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zhalia asked me, after I told her for the third time to leave. "I don't mind staying here with you. "

I sighed. Sometimes Z could be very protective . I had told her several times that I would be fine. After all, if Rick was fine, I was fine. And although I knew that she wanted me to go home, take a shower, heal the wounds and get something to eat, I didn't want to. Especially after the doctor told me that in a few minutes, I could see Richard.

"I've told you I'm going to be fine." Zhalia raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't believe in me, but I ignored her. "I spend the night here, but I promise that tomorrow I'm going home."

Zhalia continued doubtfully, so I added, pointing with my head to Dante, who was at the end of the hallway drinking coffee. "After all, don't forget that you have unfinished business with that gentleman. And I don't think you want me in your way. "

Zhalia turned her head back and sighed seeing Dante. "I think I want to."

"How so?"

Zhalia turned her head at me and sighed. "If I tell you something, do you promise to not do any drama?"

I waved.

Zhaal took a deep breath before she started whispering to me: "Before you had call, me and Dante..." Zhalia let out a sigh of frustration. "He and I were kissing each other. "

"You what?!"

Several doctors and nurses who were nearby turned their heads to me and Zhalia. Embarrassed, I muttered an "excuse me". When I turned back to Z, I noticed that even Dante had been staring at us.

"I'm going to kill you." She whispered to me, in a threatening tone.

"Sorry ...But you know how I am. " Zhalia put her hands on her hips, gesture that she always did when she was angry at someone. Fortunately, I spoke before she could kill me: "And what now? What are you going to do? "

Zhalia let out another sigh of frustration. "I don't know. But there's no way I'm going to bed with him for the seventh time. "

I was about to open my mouth, probably to yell something again, when Zhalia capped it with her hand. "Geez, can't you keep quiet?"

"Sorry." I said, in a hushed tone.

Zhalia sighed and uncovered my mouth, allowing me to ask the obvious: "Six times? You slept with him six times? And you never said anything to me? "

"I'm sorry, Kate if I don't tell you who I'm having sex. But if you want, next time I even do you a summary of how it was, fine?" Asked me my mentor, sarcastically.

I crossed my arms against my chest and rolled my eyes. "I don't need a summary, thank you. " I let my eyes focus on Dante, which continued down the hall, drinking coffee. Damn, he was really cute.

"Was it good, at least?"

Zhalia looked at me with that look that the mothers make to their children when they're about to punish them, and when I was about to lost all hope that she would answer me, she said: "Good? Good is an understatement. He is the Ryan Gosling of the Huntik Foundation.

I looked, shocked to the woman who was in front of me. First, because I couldn't believe that she was discussing her sex life with me and second, because I couldn't believe she could make references to the sexiest actor of Hollywood.

Damn, that was one facet of Z that I didn't know.

"But what are you going to do now about him? Will he sleep in your house? "

Zhalia's eyes seemed to want to get out of the orbits. "Do you think he wants? "

"I don't know . Was he the one who kissed you or you take the first step? "

"Of course it was him." Zhalia left her body fall into one chair. "I'm screwed. "

"I think that you're fucked. And it is with Dante. "

Zhalia gave me a look and I rushed me to shut up. My mentor rubbed her temples with her fingertips, as if she was with a headache. "I'll just...I'm goin' to investigate the explosion. "

"A good idea. And you might also be able to escape the temptation. "

Zhalia launched another look and I shut up. Again.

"Mrs. Harrison?"

I turned back to face an old man with grey beard and hair.

"You can go see him."

I smiled and turned to Zhalia.

"Go. I'll be fine." Assured me my mentor with a hand gesture given off.

"Thank you, and be careful, ok?"

Zhalia squint, throwing me a menacing look. "Go to your knight that I'm going to catch the mother fuckers who did this. "

I smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you. "

"Mrs. Harrison? Are you ready to come? "

I nodded to the Doctor and muttered a small goodbye to Zhalia. She did the same and both of us went our ways.

I took a deep breath, happy and worried at the same time. I had to remind myself that after that whole issue was resolved, I had to have a very serious conversation with Mr. Vale. It would be nice if he knew if he hurt Z, he would have hell chasing him.

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Los Angeles

11:03 p.m.

**Zhalia's P.O.V.**

I got in the car and Dante sat beside me.

I left my head automatically fall back and sighed. I was tired and just wanted a good night of sleep, but I remembered that I had told Kate that would catch the guys who did that to Rick.

"Is everything alright?"

I sat straight and looked at Dante. "Yes, I'm just a bit tired. "

"I can drive, if you want."

I got a few seconds to consider the proposal, but I refused. "No, never mind. I'll just take you back to your hotel and then go home. "

I turned on the car and in a few seconds, we were outside the hospital.

"Where are you staying?" I asked Dante while trying to keep my eyes open. If I could, I would go right home and take him with me, but I was afraid that I gave in again to his charms.

"At The Plaza in Beverly Hills."

I smiled sarcastically. "Wow, Mr. Dante Vale has accustomed to luxuries. When you were on the team it wasn't like that. "

Dante sighed. "I think I miss those times. "

I looked at him and smiled a little. "I think I miss it too. "

Dante smiled at me and I went back to look at the road, a little embarrassed about what I had just said.

I was really stupid. I was about to tell him that we had to stop having sex but I end up telling him this. Great.

I sighed of frustration and rushed even more. I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open. Pitied that Starbucks was not open in the middle of the night. I wanted so badly a latte and a doughnut.

"But you know those times may come back, right? I quit my job at the Council. "

Forget the doughnuts. I wanted a bottle of vodka.

"You what?" I stopped the car in the middle of Missouri Avenue. Fortunately, there weren't a lot of cars passing that time.

Dante seemed to get a little surprised with my answer. "Don't you think it was a good idea? The team could reunite. You can ... "

"No way, Dante." I told him, very quickly. No way I was going to go back with him to Venice. It wasn't need to be a genius to know what would happen. " I won't go back to Venice. "

"And why? We could all be together again. Us and the kids. "

"I'm sorry, Dante, but my house is in L.A. , not in Venice. This is where I have my life. And please, don't talk about you and me with a "us". "

Dante looked at me and I could see he was a little angry and sad at the same time. "Oh,right. I'm sorry. I didn't remeber that I'm just a toy to you."

I looked at him, incredulous. He used me for sex and he was the toy?

"Oh, yes. Because Mr. Dante Vale is the victim in all of this, isn't it? " I asked in an ironic tone. "But when it comes to sex… "

Dante looked at me as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. "What are you implying? "

Sometimes it amazed me how he could be so dumb.

I sighed. "Forget, Dante. It's nothing. "

I was about to start the car, when Dante took my wrist lightly."What did you mean? "

"Let me go." I asked, although it sounded more an order.

"Wait a minute. You were saying that I used you? "

No, Dante. of course not.

"Hell, yes!" I exclaimed in his face. I was furious that he didn't understand me. "You say that I treat you like a toy, but have you seen how you treat me? You had badly enter into my house earlier and you were already trying to go to bed with me. "

I took a deep breath to calm myself .I didn't like to show my emotions, especially to him.

"But do you think it's fair you vanish for a year without giving news to anybody?" He asked in a tone of voice, that compared to mine, looked more like a whisper. "A whole year, Zhalia. At first, I didn't care. I always knew you liked your space but so many months later…Shit, I could hardly sleep because I was always thinking that you could have been captured by the Organization ...Or worse. And now you're giving a sermon to me? I was worried about you and you only can see I just want to have fun with you, which to worsen the situation, is completely untrue. "

An uncomfortable silence hit the car. I felt a little embarrassed. During all those months I had never stopped to think what the others felt about my absence. I just thought that if I left a note to Lok saying that I quit the Foundation would be enough. But it seems it wasn't.

Dante simply turned his head to the window as if he didn't want to look at me. As if I he was sick of me. I never thought he cared so much.

Slowly, I placed my hands on his. "I'm sorry, I really do. But I never thought that people would care so much. "I added, in a whisper: "I never thought _you _cared that much."

Dante looked at me. " Sometimes I think we are like Rick and Kate. " I raised a eyebrow. Was he calling me an introverted brat who spends her days listening to Adele's music? "Isn't Kate who says he knows that Rick loves her but she isn't ready to a relationship? "

My eyebrow rose so much that almost disappeared due to the fringe. Was he saying that ...

I looked right at him. It was impossible , right? He couldn't love me. Men like Dante didn't fall for goats and cold-blooded women like me.

Dante must have noticed my enigmatic air because he said, in a frustrated tone : " Never mind. "

I nodded,reluctant and started the car.

Ten minutes after what seemed to be the largest and quietest trip I had ever done, we arrived to the Plaza. I left Dante ant the entrance and drive until home . However , I just couldn't forget what he had told me .

But it was selfish to think that he loved me , right? I was just imaginating things where they didn't exist.

* * *

**I know that Dante and Zhalia are a little...you know. But I think that they are acting like that because they have slept when that happens,their relationship can't go back to what it was before those six nights.**

**And about Ryan Gosling...Didn't you never saw Crazy,Stupid,Love? Because if not,well you should. Specially the scenes when he doesn't have a shirt.**


	8. Bad guys have feelings too

**Before you start to read this chapter, let me just say that I really want to thank to all the people who sticked around. I know that this isn't the best fan fiction ever, but it could be worse, right? And I also wanted to send a huge thanks to ****_xxredshadowxx_**** and ****_Dorotea De la Vega._**** You gals are just frikin' awesome!**

* * *

_Chapter 7- Bad guys have feelings too_

Team HQ, Venice ,Italy, 10:02 a.m.

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

The next day, in the morning, Guggenheim called for us. A mission. Several days. In the other side of the world. With Scarlett.

I would kill Zhalia for that.

"The Westminster mansion has been the target of several conversations by the part of the residents of the village after several people had see non -explainable phenomena near the mansion." Guggenheim informed us, while several images of a shadowy mansion with a decrepit air appeared right next to his face, on the screen.

"What do you mean by non-explainable phenomena? Don't tell me you're talking about ghosts. " I asked, a little skeptical about all that situation. One thing were seekers, titans and powers, but other one were souls of another World.

Scarlett grabbed the hand of Lok, causing a wave of huge anger to hit me. I had to grit my teeth with all my strength to not tell any nonsense.

"Ghosts?" Scarlett made a horrified face. "Oh, Heavens, I never liked ghosts."

Lok filled his breast of air and put a smile in his face. "Don't worry, Scarlett. I will protect you. No matter what."

Sometimes I just wanted to slap him very hard.

"Of course they're not ghosts. The technicians of the Huntik Foundation think the phenomena that take place around the mansion have to do with the titan that there dwells, Trevaux. "

My eyes were very buggy. I would prefer a thousand times to hunt ghosts than chase that titan. "Trevaux? Isn't he ... "

"The Legendary Titan of Darkness. "Guggenheim concluded for me. " And that's why all of you need to be very careful with this mission. "

More pictures appeared next to Guggenheim's face, but this time, instead of being the Westminster mansion, there was this species of a Dragon. He seemed to be more somber than Night's darkness. Its wings and tail were covered with thorns and the claws of the feet were like razor-sharp samurai swords.

Guggenheim gave more details about Trevaux and about the sad way how his previous master died: Eclauserado in his mansion due to the insanity that the titan brought him, Mr. Westminster tied a rope to a candle chandelier in the main hall and hanged himself. Legend has it that wasn't even possible to retrieve his body, because as soon as a few habitants of the village entered, a large black creature as the pitch attacked them. Therefore, the population decided to leave the mansion and the corpse of the old Westminster abandoned, leaving the years rot both.

"Seekers, we have a mission." Proclaimed Lok, trying to imitate Dante. I never told him to not offend him, but he gave a terrible Dante.

The robotic voice of a woman started flowing from the Holotom, at the same time that several images of the Westminster Mansion and Trevaux appeared. "Mission: the titan of Westminster. Travel to a village on the outskirts of Los Angeles and rescue the Legendary Titan of darkness, Trevaux."

The Holotom scanned a card with the name of the mission and the image of Trevaux and Lok picked it, then saving it in his pants pocket.

"Good luck." Desired Guggenheim and was about to finish the videoconference when Den said: "Mr. Guggenheim." I thought it was funny how Den was nervous every time he spoke with someone very important. "Do you know anything about Dante? "

The whole team turned to the blond man with a hopeful look in their eyes. There's a long time since we had no news of him.

"You still don't know?"

The whole team switched glances before saying: "What don't we know?"

Guggenheim was a few seconds in silence, as if to ponder between tell us or not what was going on. He said, yet a little reluctant: "Dante ...He resigned yesterday from the Council and went to Los Angeles. "

"To Los Angeles? Why?" Inquired Lok, dropping Scarlett's hand for my happiness.

Guggenheim cleared his throat. "Apparently, Dante found Zhalia's whereabouts and decided to go visit her."

The whole team got a radiant smile glued to the lips. Except Scarlett, who had her green eyes sparking of anger. She knew if Dante could convince Zhalia to return to Venice and if he went back, she could say goodbye to the job that had in the team and stick her ass on a plane bound for Dublin.

That was the first time in several months that I felt truly happy.

"That means they're going to go back to Venice, right, Guggenheim?" Asked Den, his brown eyes light up with joy. Poor kid, I pitied him. After all, Zhalia was kinda of an older sister for him and Harrison.

"Still don't know anything concrete" Was the answer our superior gave us, although his eyes said something else.

Moments later, when we finish the videoconference with Guggenheim, we didn't had to change words to know what we would do next: go to L.A. and invite Zhalia and Dante to participate in the mission.

After all, they were adults and professional seekers. They couldn't let us go alone to the Westminster Mansion, especially with titan of Darkness on the loose.

St. John's Health Center , Los Angeles , CA , United States , 1:11 am

**Kate's P.O.V.**

The doctor left me at the door of room 128 and fired up with a nod . I took a deep breath and pulled the silver handle , hastily closing the door behind me.

"Kate?"

The sweet voice of Rick that I knew had become a little hoarse and weak, but the twinge of tenderness with which he called me made me want to cry. I knew it was stupid , but that night had been so intense , full of emotions. After all, when I was inside the burning apartment , with the face of Richard framed by my hands , I thought that was the end. Even if he was the one to die in that house, even if I survived, my spirit would not do the same. To me, if Rick died, I died. Without him I was just a human being without goals or dreams or life. And I didn't want to be like that. I needed him .

I dropped the handle of the door , took a deep breath and counted to three. I turned to him.

Rick was lying in a bed , very straight , with rays of moonlight illuminating his body. I smiled and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that he didn't seem very hurt.

It was always good to find out that the boy I liked wasn't with bandages around the face or his leg in plaster.

I walked over to him, uncertain steps and wobbly legs ,sitting up quickly in the chair that was next to him .

"Hello ." I said to him , in a voice slightly shattered. I was trying to hold back tears , seriously I was, but it was difficult to do so .

Rick showed me the brightest of all smiles . "Hello. How are you ?"

"Better than you" I commented , reminding me of what Dr. Nicholson had told me some time ago: a concussion and burns on his back.

I barely had a scratch.

Rick looked down at his body and then looked me up and down, as if to compare injuries .

He turned to me after a few seconds, a smile still plastered on his face. "You're not hurt." He declared , with a twinge of happiness in his voice.

Oh , if he knew what I had passed by that ambulance, thinking he was going to die, he wouldn't say that.

"No" I corroborated . "You protected me. You were ahead of me and how the explosion came from your side..."

I let the sentence hang in the air, reminding me of the impact against the wall and how he was bleeding. I tried to pull away those thoughts out of my head, but that task was demonstrating to be a bit difficult .

"That explains the pain I have in my back."

I looked up to Rick. " I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should be the one who ... "

Rick interrupted me . "Do not even think about it, Katie. I protected you, right? I just did what I had to. And I don't regret it."

My vision suddenly became blurred.

Oh , shit.

I blinked my eyes successively in a vain attempt to ward off the tears. He was so nice and sweet and…He even was glad to have protected me.

Shit, he was glad to have taken with an explosion in his back and a contusion in the head. What kind of guy is happy with this news?

"Kate? Is everything okay?"

I nodded my head . "Yes. I was just…Thinking about…t-that… "

My chin started trembling compulsively and I couldn't stand anymore. Hot and fat tears started to trickle down my cheeks .

"Kate?"

I didn't answer him, I was too occupied covering my face with my hands. I hated to cry.

"Kate?"

I felt his hands surround my wrists , my hands going away from my wet face.

I managed to say between sobs : " This ... is ... Becau ... Because ... the nerves . "

Rick smiled slightly and came up a bit in bed , leaving a little empty space beside me .

"Come here ." He asked me, waving a hand for me to come .

I looked a bit in doubt for Rick and then to the empty space and he, as if could read my thoughts , said : "I'm in a hospital bed with my back sting me like hell. Try to get laid with you is the last thing I want to do, trust me. "

I sighed and giving up, I took the black leather boots and lay down beside him. It was a strange feeling yet familiar, to feel his arm surrounding me as I hung my head against his chest . Tears were calming down as he stroked my blonde hair and whispered soothing words in my ear .

"You know, is that this day was so ...intense . "I muttered when the tears subsided enough for me to form meaningful sentences . "In a minute, you were in front of me,talking and the other… "I pressed my hand on his arm , looking for strength to continue . " You had your eyes closed and there was so much blood over your head ... I screamed your name and returned to scream but ... Shit , I even gave you slaps in the face but you continued with your eyes closed and I. .. I thought you were dead . "

Rick lowered his head slightly , looking directly into my green eyes, and brushed a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "But I'm not. And that is what matters . "

I nodded and hugged him tighter, causing Rick to make a grimace and clench his teeth to hold back a cry of pain .

"Sorry ." I said , pulling me a little away of him .

Rick smiled and pulled me to him. "It doesn't hurt . It's a pain of love, remember?"

I smiled a little. Pain of love was what he called whenever a person is hurt because of the person he loves. I knew it was a lame thing, but Richard always knew how to soften my heart .

"You're really stupid, you know?"

"Stupidity of love. That's the correct term."

I smiled and closed my eyes with a feeling of peace invading me . But even so ,I couldn't stop thinking that life was too short. And that night only proved that. And it was because of that I had made a promise to myself: When I would have resolve the problems I had, I would go straight away with Rick and tell him how much I loved him.

Several minutes later, already half sleepy ,I asked him : "Will you wait for me?"

To my amazement ,Rick realized what I was talking about immediately. "Sure. As long as necessary. "

I just smiled a little more and fell asleep , clinging to him . But it was only much later that I discovered I had whispered something else to Rick before falling asleep completely : "Good. Because I love you."

Somewhere in Prague ...

**Third Person 's P.O.V.**

Mackenzie was sipping a glass of champagne in his office when a young woman with black hair like ebony and blue eyes like diamonds entered .

"Have you called me, Dad?"

Mackenzie looked up from his drink and smiled from ear to ear seeing his daughter. He put the glass on top of his desk and motioned for her daughter to sit .

"Dante Vale is already in Los Angeles ." Reported the man later after his daughter has settled into a chair in front of him ."You know what that means , right, Deborah?"

Deborah nodded . "It means I have to travel to L.A. and find a way to cross with Dante Vale . "

"Exactly." Corroborated William . "And remember that the goal of the mission is to make friends with Mr. Vale. Make Dante Vale believe that Zhalia Moon is not his dream woman. You are."

Deborah raised an eyebrow . "But I thought the goal was to make Mr. Vale and Miss Moon to be reconciled ."

"And you're right. But Zhalia needs to accept the fact she loves Dante but she needs someone to come between them. Someone that makes her realize that Vale will not be by her side forever, unless she does something."

Deborah was still a bit confused with her father's plan. After all, wasn't it simpler to put a bullet in his brain?

When she asked it to Mackenzie , he replied : "Sure it would be easier. But that's the problem. You know very well what Dante Vale did to your mother ." Deborah recognized the tone of voice of her father a little more scarred. She knew very well that he was not a monster and he had feelings , but in his profession, he just couldn't demonstrate them. "He deserves to suffer what Linda suffered before she died. But for me ... For us to avenge your mother's death, it will not suffice. First we have to kill the woman he loves more than anything on Earth and there…There we can kill him. But first he will suffer what me and your mother suffered."

Deborah 's blue eyes were getting a little wet when she and her father stood up and embraced.

"I promise I 'm not going to disappoint you." She told him, tightening his arms around her father. "Dante Vale will pay for everything that he had done. I swear it for my mother's soul."

Mackenzie pulled away his daughter. "I know you will."

* * *

**Who knew? Bad guys have feelings too.**

**But anyway, I really would love you if you would drop a review. :) In case you don't know, it's great when you read what other people think about your story. Every time I start to read a new one, it's like if it's Christmas Day.**

**So, what are you waiting for? Don't you want to make me happy!?**


	9. Last Chance

**Well, first of all, let me give a huge thanks to SylviaLockhart. She's like honey in person.**

**And to those who don't understand Mackenzie's plan… It may sound a little dumb, but some years ago his wife was killed. And now is seeking vengeance by helping Dante and Zhalia admitting their feelings so he can kill her. Basically, he just wants Dante to suffer like Mackenzie did when his wife died, before he kills our hero in a slowly and painful way. **

**And Deborah… Well, you'll probably get to see her falling in love by her enemy. **

**So do you know what a spy commanding by her father plus Dante gets? A déjà-vu of 1st season. But this time, there's already Zhalia in the equation.**

**Poor Zhalia, am I right? First Scarlett now Deborah... :( **

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Last Chance**_

** Terrace "Venice Beach", Los Angeles, CA, United States**

**09:34 am**

**Zhalia's P.O.V.**

" My dear and beloved Zhalia, how can I be useful? "

Nathan, a brown-haired guy, tall and with emerald green eyes that made me melt in the past, sat in front of me, on the table of a seaside terrace in Venice.

I don't know why, but I've always had a thing for getting laid with charming guys.

" Let the ceremony aside, Nate. We need to talk. "

The expression of Nathan became suddenly serious. " It's everything alright? "

I extended him my tablet where a page of internet was open. Nathan began to read the newspaper article about the explosion of the 4° floor of a building in Santa Monica.

" And this is ...? " He asked me, when finished reading.

" My protégée and a friend of hers were injured in that explosion. She said they were agents of the organization. "

Nathan's eyes peered into my face as I drank some coffee. " And do you want to know what I know about this? "

" Yes, I want. "

Nate's thin lips curved in a smile. " Wow, I feel flattered. The legendary Zhalia Moon came to ask for my help. "

" I'm just doing it because all my other contacts in the organization don't know anything. " I said, in order to provoke him.

Nate did a sneer. " I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. "

I shrunk my shoulders. " Do what you want, but give me some answers. "

My old partner looked in all directions, leaning back on the table.

"There are rumors in the Organization about this guy. People call it Phantom because no one ever saw him and almost no traces exist of him. They say that he just wants revenge. "

I raised an eyebrow. "And where is that Kate fits in all this?"

"I just know that this guy...He is dangerous. And he doesn't want only Dante Vale dead, but also all those who know him. "

"But Kate didn't even know Dante until we found each other in the hospital."

Nate sighed. "Zhaal, that girl, Kate, she's your protégée. And you know Dante Vale. Don't you think this was a way to pass a message? "

I raised my eyebrow so much that it was almost disappearing due to the fringe.

"Zhalia" My former partner put a hand on top of mine. "This has to do with you and Dante Vale. It has to do with your proximity. It is dangerous to be around him. "

I took my hand under his. "Please, Nate, snap out of it."

"But have you thought that this may have been a warning, Zhalia? That this guy wants to hurt you in order to hurt Dante Vale? "

I grabbed my bag and stood up. "Goodbye, Nathan."

I started walking strides towards the car park.

"Wait, Zhalia! What if I told you why it is they want to hurt Dante? Would you believe me then? "

I turned to Nate that was only a few feet from me. When he realized he had caught my attention, walked over to me.

"Every seeker of the Organization wants to hurt Dante, he and the rest of the team beat you."

Nate crossed his arms and began to beat with his foot on the floor, gesture he always made when he was nervous. "I know, but with this kind of case is different. "

"You got a minute." I declared.

"This guy, the Phantom ...They say he wants to take revenge on Dante because he killed someone. "

Nathan's words made my blood run cold. "Don't be a fool. Dante never killed 's not like you or me. " I replied, a little defensive. Dante was Dante. He didn't kill people.

"Zhaal, Dante Vale killed a person who was important to the Phantom that's why ..."

"Shut up, Nate!" I yelled, my voice expressing a little of anger. "Dante has never killed anyone and never dare to say otherwise. And that Phantom ...It's just a rumor.I'm sure he doesn't really exist. It's just a myth. "

Nathan grabbed my wrist but it was too late.I yelled thoughtspector and when I opened my eyes I was at home,in my living room.

I left my body fell on the couch, exhausted both at physical and psychological level.

It was impossible to Dante took the life of a person, right? Not the Dante Vale I knew. Dante was fair and he knew that one person, no matter how badly he or she was, deserved to be punished, not dead. It was part of his principles and Dante was a man of honor. He would never go against what he believed his all life.

Right?

* * *

**Zhalia's Townhouse, Los Angeles, CA, United States**

**09:43 am**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I went home with a smile on my lips. I had spent the night hugging Richard and there was nothing better than that to heal the memories of what had happen the night before.

I put my black coat in the cloakroom and walked into the living room, giving faces with a..._Strange_ ?Yeah, a strange Zhalia.

"Zhaal?"

She didn't answer me, so I approached her.

"Zhalia ? It's everything alright? "

My mentor didn't responded again, so I touched her on the shoulder. Zhalia jumped and shot me with a bolthflare , which I managed to divert only by a few centimeters.

"What the fuck?! Are you crazy, Z? "

Zhalia looked at me, wide-eyed when she realized that had almost made one giant hole in my head. "Oh, sorry. I was distracted. "

I realized the expression of concern that Zhalia had, so I sat beside her on the couch. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I don't know."

My mentor seemed very disturbed. I had never seen her like that.

"But something happened to you?"

Zhaal got some time quiet before saying: "Do you think that Dante is capable of killing someone?"

I got a good look at her, trying to figure out what the hell is that had led her to think about it. I've never been a very active member of the Huntik Foundation but from what I had heard of Dante Vale, he was some kind of martyr. He believed in good and evil always loses and that kind of crap that the heroes always say. He even forgave Zhalia after she almost killed him and the rest of the team. And now she asked me if I thought he was capable of killing a person?

"Dante seems like a good guy." I answered, and seeing Zhaal's jaw unwind a bit I knew I had chosen the right answer. "I'm sure he's no saint, but he doesn't seem capable of taking the life of a though she had done very bad things. "

Zhalia left a sigh of relief escape from her lips. "Thank you. "

"But where did you get that idea?" I asked her, thinking that the whole situation was a bit absurd.

"It's a long story." It didn't sound like Zhalia wanted to talk anymore on that subject so I decided to do her will, asking her: "So...Did you caught the bastards who put Rick in the hospital? "

"More or less." I raised an eyebrow questioningly, so my mentor said: "Let's just say my long story has to do with the guys who did that."

"And aren't you planning on telling me what is it? C'mon!"

Zhalia sighed. "There is nothing special to tell. A contact of mine in the Organization told me just some meaningless bullshit about this Phantom. But honestly, have you ever heard of a guy who leaves no trace, and only wants to kill Dante and all the people who know him? "

"And the contact of the Organization who said that is...?" I asked, remembering of a certain ...

"Nathan Storm."

Yup. I'm a genius.

"Your ex-boyfriend told you that Dante killed someone? This is his way of eliminating competition? " I let out a small laugh. "So yes, Z. I regret to inform you that Dante killed a matter of fact, something. And it was Nathan's pride."

Zhalia gave me a little punch in the arm. "Don't push it."

"Sorry. But even you have to admit this _is_ funny. "I let out another laugh. "Zhalia Moon, the queen of breaking hearts. Sounds good, doesn't it? "

Zhalia opened her mouth, probably to fight back when the doorbell rang.

I raised an eyebrow at the same time a diabolical smile formed on my lips. "So who is it now? The renegade knight or the convinced hero? Oh, wait a second! Aren't you gonna tell me it's another one!"

Zhalia narrowed the look and pointed at the stairs. "You have 15 seconds to disappear from my sight. " A bolthflare arose in her right hand and she added, "And believe that this time, I won't miss."

I took my hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "All won. But I'm also getting out of here, because I don't want to be in your way. I'm not a virgin, but there are things I don't wanna see."

Zhalia was about to say something, but was again interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Before she could even do something, I snuck upstairs.

But my mentor wouldn't ever imagine that instead of me being in my room, changing my clothes, I was at the entrance of the stairs about to find out who was at the door of the house.

I know, I know. I'm terrible.

* * *

**Zhalia's Townhouse, Los Angeles, CA, United States**

**09:50 am**

**Dante's P.O.V.**

"It's here."

I stopped the car in front of a beautiful villa at Manhattan Beach and before I could even turn off the car engine, Den had already left, heading almost at the speed of light to the oak door.

"Kids." Scarlett said with a slight shrug. "What can we do?"

I made a fake smile to the woman who was next to me. It still was impossible to believe that Guggenheim had chosen her. How was he able to think she could ever replace Zhalia? Zhalia was unique, special and nobody in this world could take her place, much less Scarlett. I just made my role as gentleman, although I didn't even know what the heck was she doing there.

I sighed and opened the car door, leaving away from the redhead. Since she and the teens had decide to catch me, appearing at half past eight in the morning outside my hotel room that I had spent the rest of the morning listening to her talking about how she missed me and how she felt like I had left a void in the team without my presence.

Zhalia never said things like this. No, Zhalia was different and I liked her because of that.

As a matter of fact, "like" didn't seem to be the right word,especially after what I'd been about to say last night.

I was so pathetic, wasn't I? Think that Zhalia could feel the same way about is, if I actually felt something special for her, because at the time, I couldn't evaluate what was going on in my head. But when the door opened, leaving the woman of blue hair and brown eyes like chocolate in display, a small part of me knew that I loved her.

Zhalia looked at me, then to Scarlett, who just now I noticed have stuck her hand in mine. I could have sworn that Zhalia's eyes sparked ... of _jealousy_?

However, before any of us could speak, Den, Sophie and Lok erupted in the middle of the scene, making Scarlett let go of my hand.

"Zhalia!" Den ran into Zhalia's arms and she stayed a few seconds there, with aspect of who didn't know very well what to do until she returned the hug, clumsily. Shortly thereafter, following this example,Lok and Sophie hugged her. I noticed that she muttered something into Zhalia's ear,which made her head back to Scarlett, with air of few friends.

After the greetings had been made, Zhalia let everyone in, although I could see that when Scarlett walked through the door, driving a fake smile, Zhalia dig her nails on the doorknob as if her life depended on it ... or the Irish one.

"Beautiful house." Commented Den, sitting in the white eyes were touring the house until they stopped in the glass doors that gave access to the back. "That leads to the beach?"

Zhalia entered the living room besides me and waved. "You can go take a look if you want." She turned to me, her eyes sparking of anger. "But first, I would like to know what you're doing here."

"About that" Lok approached us. "We need your help."

Zhalia raised an eyebrow. "What kind of help?"

This time, it was Sophie who said: "The titan Trevaux. He is the Legendary Titan of Darkness and it has been assigned a mission to rescue him. "

" .God. Do you really want to go after that titan? "Our heads turned to a tall, blonde girl I used to know by the name of Kate, who descended the stairs every two steps, crossing the room towards her mentor quickly.

"Kat..."

Kate cut the talk of her mentor. "You have to go. As a matter of fact, _we_ have to go. "

"And you are ...?" Inquired Den, with a hand gesture.

Kate turned too abruptly for Den and then for the rest of us, as if so she had realized our presence.

"Oh! I'm Sorry. Kate Harrison, Zhaal's protégée."

Den, Lok and Sophie were jaw dropped. "You're Zhalia's protégée?"

"Isn't what I just said?" She turned her head to the woman, with puppy eyes. "Oh, please! Accept and let me go with you. I promise that I'm a good girl and I'll do everything you say, but let me go. "

Zhalia crossed her arms and walked a few steps forward, in order to get away from me.

She sighed, before saying "And if I did this mission with you, what would that mean?"

"That you would going to get back to the team?" Asked Den, his eyes lighten up with hope.

I could have sworn that Zhalia smiled a little. "Get back on the team? " She looked to me. "And I'm sure here Dante is also thinking about getting back, isn't him?" I went to speak, but Zhalia said: "I'll do just this mission with you, but then, it's over. You go back to Italy and I'll stay here in L.A." She directed an icy look to me, stretching me her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Four curious heads turned all their attention to me and Zhalia. I knew if I were to tell her again that I wanted her on the team, the morning after she wouldn't be in L.A. and this time, she wouldn't be careless enough to let herself be discovered again. But if I accepted her proposal, maybe I could find a way to convince her that her house was in Venice, next to me and all the other people who cared about her.

I shook her hand. "We have."

"Great."

We stood there for a few more moments, exchanging glances while our hands touched,in a minimum contact, but enough to make Zhalia move away, sharply.

I sighed. That was my last chance to get her back.

* * *

**In a last note, chapter 9 is almost wrote. I just need to finish it and then translate it to English and, if you drop a review, there's a highly probability that it'll be up for Thursday. You'll get to see the start of the new mission…But also a secret about Zhalia and Dante that Sophie, Lok and Cherit had been keeping…**

**So, review, please! :) **


	10. Zhalia should get drunk more often

**First of all, sorry for my grammar. And second do you know what happens when Zhalia gets drunk? No? If that's the case, then you should start reading. **

* * *

_Chapter 9- Zhalia should get drunk more often_

**Somewhere nearby Los Angeles, CA, United States**

**11:53 a.m.**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I still could remember of his face when I told him I would leave. The way his eyes widened, still couldn't believe what I said or the way he swallowed dry, due to fear.

"You're going on a suicide mission and you want me to stay here, in this crappy hospital?"

I couldn't look at him. I just limited myself to look at the floor the same time he continued his speech, angry and hurt at me.

"Are you crazy, Kate? Do you want to get yourself killed? If yes, then I must say that you're getting very close to your objective."

"Rick..." I tried to talk, but words seemed to don't want to get off of my mouth. He was right and I knew it. Go after Trevaux was the same thing as assign my death sentence.

"I'm sorry." This was the only thing I reached to tell him.

"Oh, you're sorry?" Rick skirted his bed , getting face to face with me. "In case you don't know, Kate, the fact of you being sorry will not resurrect you after you get your vital energy drained by Trevaux." Rick sighed, trying to keep calm. "Look… I'm just worried about you because I don't want you to… die."

"I know. And I'm not going to." Rick was about to fight back, but I stopped him: Dante and Zhalia are going with me. As well their old team and another female seeker." I took his hand. "I will not die, Richard. I promise. I'm just going on a mission with the four best seekers of the Huntik Foundation and then, I come back home." I added, with a smile: "I come back to you."

Rick sighed, and I knew I had won. "Fine. But send me a text message when you get there and another one when you'll be back to Los Angeles, ok? And in case something happens, call me."

"Fine." I smiled and waved to the bed. "But I only do it if you promise you won't get out of that bed until I'm back." I declared, remembering of how much Rick liked to be the hero of the day."

"Promise."

I smiled again and hugged him, trying to keep that moment in my heart, to remember of him before I'd die.

I knew he was right, but I wanted to go anyway. I needed to prove to myself that I was able to do that mission, even if a part of me knew that if I'd go, that would be probably our last goodbye. And I think it was because of that, to know that mission would probably be my last, I did that.

When we broke the hug, I pulled him closer to me and kissed him, trying to memorize every detail of it.

I would miss him so much.

"Kate? Kate!"

I woke up of my daydreams listening to Zhalia's voice calling for me.

"We arrived, Sleeping Beauty. You're coming or what?"

I looked around and noticed everyone was already out of the car, except me. "Oh, right. Sorry."

I quickly got out and walked to the rest of the team, who was in front of a large iron gate, surrounded by the woods. I also noticed that although we were in California, in the middle of summer, the weather was cloudy and looked like it could start raining at any time.

When I stopped in front of the gate, with a could breeze causing me shivers in that dark atmosphere, I felt like I was getting into one of those horror movies, those who start when a group of teens decide to go to a mansion that legends say it's haunted.

In case you don't know, movies like that usually ends in a bad way.

"Who wants to leave, it's better to do that now. This mission is highly dangerous and could be our death, if we're not careful. So, if anybody wants to quit the ship, now's the right time." We turned to Dante, who, though was informing us bluntly that house would probably be our grave, seemed extremely happy and totally in his element. Seeing him like that made me wonder how did he held a year cooped up in an office, without any action.

Poor guy.

Nobody seemed to want to be a coward, so our team leader said: "Great. Then let's start this mission."

"Are you sure? I know that you and Richard…" Zhalia took advantage of the fact that the rest of the team (especially that chick...Scarlett) were observing Dante break the gate's locker to approach me. "I know that you and him were starting to get along and I think that it would be a shame if you'd die now that you guys are so close to reconcile."

Did I forget to mention that I had told Zhalia what happen between me and Rick at the hospital? Sometimes it was a malediction to like to talk to her.

"I know. But I also need this. I need to know that I'm at your level, that I'm a good seeker."

"Even if that implies your death?"

"I'm not going to die." I said, in a cool tone. Or at least, I would try to not.

I took advantage of the fact Dante had already break the locker to escape to the conversation with Z. I wanted to do that, but if she would start to talk and remembering me of how much I was close to have all of my scars healed and to be happy at Rick's side, it would be almost improbable I'd going to teleport to that bedroom at St. John's Hospital to kiss him again.

I had badly past the gate when a breeze of wind came out of nowhere, followed by a thunder and then by a few drops of rain.

I had a bad feeling about that.

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

I pointed with my look to Dante and Zhalia, who were only a few steps ahead. Both Lok and Den just shrugged.

I knew that Zhalia wasn't a woman who loved romantic or lame scenes, so I wasn't expecting them to exchange passionate kisses in the rain, as seen in most Hollywood movies, but I also didn't expect …_that_.

And I also knew that Dante wasn't the kind of man who liked to show his emotions to the world but _that _was unbelievable.

And I also know that he had left her and us to go to New York, but at least a kiss, only a kiss. It didn't matter how angry she was at him, but at least a kiss or even a hug was enough.

But _that_?

She looked like an iceberg. Since we had left L.A. and entered in that car, she hadn't said anything to anyone. Even with Kate, that blonde girl who was Zhalia's protégée. And Dante...He just kept his eyes on the road, during four hours of travelling.

I didn't even know if they were still dating. And I say this because of a certain scene that me and Lok saw a year and a half ago.

** xX Flashback Xx**

The night we defeated the Blood Spirals. We were exhausted after that day full of emotions and action. Due to that, we decided to relax a little bit, so we organized a little party at the team's HQ. Basically, we just bought some juices and cakes and turn on the stereo upstairs, at the training room.

Me and Lok, however, decided to get away from all the others, so we went upstairs. We thought that we could sit on the couch, watch a movie and eat popcorn.

But, when we both sit, we started to hear voices coming from Dante's bedroom. More specifically, we heard him and Zhalia talk.

Me and Lok exchanged glances, like if we were trying to decide between stay and gossip what was going on or return upstairs, next to the others.

But curiosity got the better, so we went down a bit on the couch, to avoid being seen if any of them would leave the room, and we started to listen.

"You died and when I got to know it…" Zhalia began to speak, on a slightly shattered voice. She took a deep breath before she continued: "I felt my world collapsing, Dante. And now you just want me to ignore what happen today and forget that I thought you were dead?"

We heard the door of a cabinet opening followed by the sound of bottles touching each others. "Where did you put the bottle of vodka? My beer is already over." Stated Zhalia, at the same time we heard more tinkle. I automatically assumed that she was rummaging in the liquor cabinet that Dante secretly kept in his bedroom. He put there his drinks since we became his team. I always thought that he did that because he didn't want us to know that he drank sometimes.

I raised my head a little and thanked mentally that the bedroom door was open, giving me a vision of the entire scene.

"Zhaal, you already drank three beers and a glass of brandy. Don't you think it's enough?"

I knew it! I knew that she couldn't be that honest unless she was drunk or something like that.

"Ah! Here it is." Zhalia seemed to have ignored Dante's commentary, taking out of the cabinet a bottle of vodka. After she had drunk a sip of the drink, Zhalia pointed to Dante . "You still didn't answer my question."

Dante sighed. "Look, we talk about that tomorrow, ok?" He put a hand on her shoulder and referred her to the bed "Why don't you rest a little?"

Zhalia grimaced, before she lowered her eyes to the floor, like if she was embarrassed. "Because when I'm like _this_ I have the courage to tell you things that I usually don't say when I'm…_normal_. And I also win the courage to do things like these one."

Before Dante could respond, Zhalia approached him and kissed him, passionately.

"Are you seeing this?" Demanded Lok, in a whisper.

"Keep quiet."

When I turned my head back to the room, they had already broke the kiss, but still, they kept their heads very close, with their noses touching.

"Zhalia...You are sticking drunk."

Zhalia laughed very hard before she said: "I know. But I only have the courage in this way." She surrounded the neck of Dante with her arms and put her head on his chest. "Can you make me a promise?"

Dante smiled. "Sure."

"Promise me that you won't die and that I will never, ever again be through what I've been today and also…Promise me that you'll be patient with the _normal_ Zhalia. I know she is very difficult and cold but she really likes you."

"_Norma_l Zhalia? That's what you call to yourself when you're not drunk? "

"Dante..."

The man sighed. "Fine, Zhaal. I promise you that I won't die again and that you'll never be obliged to suffer like you did today and about the _normal_ Zhalia…I always was patient with her and I will always be."

Zhalia smiled from ear to ear. "Great. Because she really loves you but she's just afraid to tell you the truth. She isn't ready but I swear that someday, she will."

"Zhaal..."

Zhalia cut Dante's sentence. "May I sleep this night at here? I'm very sleepy." She walked away from him a little and took his hand. "But you stay with me, right? I don't want to be alone."

Dante sighed before he smiled a little. "Fine. But only this night."

Zhalia gave him a look. "When you're with the _Normal_ Zhalia, you never say that it's only a night."

"Because the _Normal_ Zhalia isn't drunk and knows what she's doing."

Zhalia rolled her eyes before she headed to the door, making me and Lok went down a bit on the couch. After she had closed it, both of us exchanged glances as if we wanted to say "You were here. You saw what I saw, so it can't have been an illusion, right?"

**xX End of flashback Xx**

In addition to this, there were still those looks both exchanged or how Dante looked at Zhalia when she wasn't noticing, as if he was watching the most beautiful masterpiece of the world.

Me and Lok never said nothing to anyone, except for Cherit and Den. We thought that it was the right thing to do, because they were part of the team and deserved to know what was going on between the two adults. I remember that Den was really glad with the news. After all, he just wanted Zhalia to be happy.

"Guys...Am I the one with a bad feeling about this?" Cherit pointed to the mansion in ruins that was in front of us.

The windows were broken, the paint was chipped, the garden that once must have been beautiful was now overgrown with weeds and abandoned. The fact that the mansion was surrounded by misty woods only gave a scarier look to the house.

Dante stooped in front of the door and because it was locked, he used _Farslip_. When he opened it, a sharp and annoying sound came out of it, due to the broken posts, not to mention the musty smell.

Dante and Scarlett entered first, followed by Zhalia. I entered after her, feeling a huge wave of sadness. I didn't know why, but I just felt this huge need to cry.

Fortunately, I managed to control myself, in time to see Zhalia exploding of jealousy.

That was interesting.

**Zhalia's P.O.V.**

Dante was the first one to enter and I was about to do the same when Scarlett broke in the middle of the scene, taking Dante's hand because: "I'm a little scared."

Before Dante could answer, I said, controlled by a wave of anger and sadness: "Dante has more important things to do that being your babysitter, you knew?"

The Irish woman gave me a look and Dante raised an inquiring eyebrow, but I noticed that he let go of her hand.

Fuck...I had just made a scene of jealousy, hadn't I?

When the rest of the team finished entering the main hall of Westminster mansion, a dark room like the pitch and with a horrible musty smell, guess what happen!

The door closed by itself.

Why did I feel like I was in one of those crappy horror movies?

In the dark, I still could see that Scarlett screeched, trying to grab Dante's hand, but he just shacked it over.

I really shouldn't have said that thing. Now he was pulling Scarlett away because I had made one of those scenes that obsessive ex-girlfriends do when the man they are obsessed by has a new girlfriend.

Oh, shit. What have I just done?

Lok throw a boltflare to the air, illuminating in this way the area that surrounded us.

In front of us, a staircase stood, after sharing in other two staircases, one that would give to the right side of the second floor and another one that would give to the left side. Downstairs, behind the stairs, I could see what once had been a living room.

Dante took his Holotom out of his raincoat's pocket before saying: "Seekers" The teen's and Scarlett's heads stopped looking at the air to look at him.

Could it be that me and Dante were the only professional seekers in there?

Dante asked Holotom to scan the mansion and seconds later, a map of the house in 3D appeared. After he had observed it, Dante said: "We need to make four groups to explore the house faster. Lok and Sophie, you stay with the west part of the ground floor. Kate and Scarlett, you stay with the western part of downstairs. Den and Cherit, you can go to the west part of the top floor." He turned to me and said: "We stay with the western part, ok?"

I nodded. I still would like to know what I had done to deserve that. Couldn't I just stay with Kate? It really had to be with him?

I sighed. Anyway, it was too late. I if I'd tell him that I would like to make group with someone else, Dante would be suspicious and he wouldn't stop making me questions and besides that…A little part of me missed him and wanted to spend some more time with him, just like in the old days.

"The mission's objective is to explore the house and try to find Trevaux or his amulet." Dante took some walkie-talkies out of his backpack and gave one to each person. "This is to keep in touch. In case someone finds Trevaux or something else suspect, informs everyone with this and waits that the others get to the place where you are, understood?" All the team murmured words of agreement. "Good. Remember that is very important to be careful. This is one of the dangerous missions I ever commanded and I don't want nobody to get hurt."

One more time, the team murmured words of agreement, before they separated in groups to go to their respective part of the house, leaving me and Dante alone.

Damn.

* * *

**Did you hated? Did you like it? Why don't you tell me by writing a review? **


	11. An almost kiss and a death

**A huge thanks to all the people who read this story (It's just awesome to see that someone enjoys what I write) and also to xxredshadowxx for saving me from having a panic attack. **

* * *

_Chapter 10- An almost kiss and a death_

* * *

**Westminster Mansion, Somewhere nearby Los Angeles, CA, United States**

**12:02 p.m.**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I didn't like that. Nothing at all.

The mansion was so fukin' creepy. There were doors closing by itself, I couldn't stop seeing shadows by the corner of my eyes and when I first enter in the main hall, I felt extremely sad.

It wasn't need to be addicted to those TV shows about ghost hunting and stuff like that (Like I was) to know that _things _like these where typical at haunted houses.

The only thing that could make me a little optimist about the whole situation was that we hadn't –yet-found the old Westminster's dead body. Because, and believe when I say, that no one wants to see a dead body in decomposition.

And Scarlett...Well, there's no need in comment. Let's just say that I don't know what the heck was she doing there nor at the Huntik Foundation.

We entered in the dining room and before I could say to her what each other analyzed, the Irish woman turned me back and started to investigate some cabinets in the opposite extreme of the division.

Conclusion: That gal was really a bitch. Now I could understand why Zhalia glanced at Scarlett with those chocolate eyes shining in pure, sweet anger.

I sighed. Anyways, complaine about the subject would not make it go away. The best thing I had to do was finish the job that Dante gave to me.

With this on my mind, I started to open some cabinets, not finding anything especial. After some minutes spent in vain, I turned my head to the place where Scarlett was, with intention to tell her that it was better to move to other division but…She wasn't there.

I looked in all directions, peering the entire dining room in order to find the red-haired woman. But she wasn't there.

"Scarlett?" As an answer, I only heard my voice echoing through the four walls of that place.

Suddenly, I started to feel a little unwell and my stomach twisted in a knot. I was officially with a bad feeling about the situation.

"Scarlett? Where are you?"

Again, no answer.

A cold breeze came out of nowhere and erased the boltflare who balanced in the air, leaving me in the darkness.

I reached, with a shaking hand, to the walkie-talkie that Dante gave to me and pressed a button.

"Guys? There's something wrong. Scarlett went missing and..." An awful roar was heard, followed by a human feminine scream that seemed to come from all the directions. I felt a huge wave of panic invading me, so I added, very fast: "And if you don't hurry, I think that I'll maybe be the next one."

* * *

**Zhalia's P.O.V.**

It's fascinating the way of how a person's life can change in just a moment. To me, it happened at Westminster's mansion, after almost an hour of searching through the west part of the second floor, with some awkward silences and glances between me and Dante.

If it was strange? Of course it was. It began to be strange after the moment where I woke up in Dante's bed, with a huge headache and him by my side. But except for those ''little incidents'', we always had been professionals. It was because of that the kids had never found about our ''relationship''.

But a whole year without seeing him changed everything.

And Scarlett...Well, it was obvious that she didn't help in anything in ''that''. To be honest, it only made me make jealous scenes, but at least, I found out that she and Dante never got laid.

We were investigating the Old Westminster's bedroom when he asked: "Do you wanna talk about what happened downstairs between you and Scarlett?"

I swore between-teeth at the same time I analyzed an old trunk, padlocked. Dante, in case you don't know, worked as a private detective in part-time. I always thought that a requirement for the job was to be extremely nosy, which made him a little annoying sometimes.

"Nope." I said, using _farslip_ to open the lock. Dante turned his head to me, when he listened to the rusty sound of the trunk opening.

"Did you find something?" He asked, crouching besides me. I mentally thanked to him for not talking more about the scene between me and the Irish woman.

I took some loose sheets and envelopes that were on top and I started to look at them. There was one who capture my attention. It seemed to be a letter from a James to an Anne Westminster where he talked about them running away from the Order of Darkness and to stop Anne's parents from getting control over Trevaux.

"I think so." I extended him the letter and Dante started to read it. "Did you ever heard about this Order of Darkness? Or about this Anne Westminster?" I demanded.

Dante looked up from the paper to glance at me. "James Devonshire and Anne Westminster? Of course I had. Basically, Anne's parents were part of the Order's Council, which made them the bad guys. But Anne fallen in love by James, who was a seeker from the good side." He pointed with his finger to the letter. "And, as it says in here, the only option they had was to run away, but it was already too late. Trevaux had already been summoned and the Order was about to take over the world but Anne...She sacrificed herself to save the Humanity. The Order disappeared and Anne's father...He killed himself in the main hall of this mansion when he realized his daughter died because of him."

I erected an eyebrow. "Aren't you telling me that Anne's father was the Old Westminster?"

"He was. And now Trevaux does not have any seeker controlling him, which makes him very dangerous and unpredictable."

I nodded. That was his way of telling me to be careful.

Moments later, I started to pack the papers back in the trunk when I noticed Dante was about to get up. Followed by an instinct, I said: "About me and Scarlett...I only did that because I hate to think that I am just another number in your conquers list." In that moment, I wished hardly to go back in time and stay quiet. Now Dante would think that I was an ex full of jealous. And I wasn't. I even wasn't his "ex". To be that, it was necessary that a romantic relationship had occurred, which it hadn't.

The thought of me and Dante being in a romantic relationship made me want to laugh and to cry at the same time. First, because I would be a terrible girlfriend and second, because it was hard to imagine a thing that I could never have. Dante wasn't mine. Even if I wanted him to be mine, he wasn't. He was a hero, a good man and I was just a traitor. A woman with a heart made of stone. He would never love a woman like me.

Wait! What the fuck? Why was I thinking like that? Why was I thinking about me and Dante like…a couple? I was with a fever, right?

"Gosh, calm down. Just don't think about it anymore, and it will go away." I thought, telling myself what I told everytime when thoughts like these one started to grow in my mind.

I felt his look falling over me, and I felt glad about the fact that he couldn't see my face, due to the my hair cover it.

"Zhalia" Dante put some hair tresses behind my hear, managing to look right in my eyes. "You aren't just a number in my list. You are so much than that. You're special."

I felt butterflies in my belly and my brain seemed to turn into jelly hearing his words. Dante always had this "gift" of making me surrender to his charms.

His head began to approaching mine, and like if he was a magnet, I did the same thing, not managing to think straight. I only could respond to my instinct of kissing him.

My lips were about to touch his when Kate's voice was heard through our walkie-talkies: "Guys, there's something wrong."

This was enough to make me come back to reality, so I pushed him a little away from me. I was a little disappointed and I could see my partner felt the same way I did, when I looked to his amber eyes and saw them with a sad expression, that gave place to one of concern after hearing Kate saying "Scarlett went missing and..." Me and Dante heard a roar and then a scream, who seemed to belong to Scarlett. My blood ran cold. "And if you don't hurry, I think that I'll maybe be the next one."

Before I could say something, Dante shouted, to my surprise: "Get out of there Kate! Forget about Scarlett. Me and Zhalia are coming to the main hall, ok?"

"But...she..." Kate was about to say something, but I interrupted her: "Do as Dante says, Kate. We meet at the main hall. And this is an order, not a request."

"F-Fine."

Dante kept his walkie-talkie in his pocket and then he looked at me, perhaps feeling my expression of shock. "There's nothing Kate or we could do about Scarlett." He affirmed, clenching his fists. "Trevaux caught her. It was already too late."

I nodded. He was right. But even so, I couldn't stop feeling that Dante had just ordered the death of someone. I never liked Scarlett but no one deserved to be killed by Trevaux. This made me remember of what Nate said, about Dante had kill someone very important to the Phantom.

But that was impossible, right?

* * *

**Dante's P.O.V.**

"Yes, Lok. We need you and Sophie at the main hall, now...I explain later...Yes, it's better…Ok, you tell Den."

Zhalia spoke frenetically to Lok with her walkie-talkie, at the same time both we went through the corridors of the mansion, at a breakneck speed, trying to reach the faster we could our local meeting.

I could feel the way she looked at me and...It make me sick and also made me hate myself. First, because of what I've just asked to Kate. I told her to leave Scarlett behind. I thought that she was dead, but and if she wasn't? Did I've just killed an innocent woman?

This made me remember of what I had done to Alexandra Bouvier. Maybe that was my punishment. I killed a woman, and even if she was a seeker from the Organization, from what I've heard, she had a husband and a daughter. Maybe destiny or some crap like that was kinda of giving me a payback time. After all, I took away a mother from her daughter. That was unforgivable.

I just wanted to wish, if really destiny or a major force existed, to punish me, and not the ones who were around me. I was the person who killed Mrs. Bouvier, not Scarlett or anyone else.

I sighed. I only wished that Zhalia, Valentina, Kevin and Sarah weren't put in the middle of this. They were all I had left.

And they were the only people I really loved. I could lose everything, except them.

* * *

**Remember that part where Zhalia says that her life changed at Westminster Mansion? Well, I didn't forget it. You'll just have to wait a little more to discover what happen there. **

**And about Valentina, Sarah and Kevin…Well, I could tell you who they are, but that would ruin all the fun, would it? **

**Oh, and Scarlett...*takes a deep breath to calm down* OH MY GOD! FINALLY SHE IS GONE! FOREVER! Ok, sorry but…SHE IS OFFICCIALY OUT OF ZHALIA'S WAY!**

**Ok, I know I should not be happy with someone's death but we're talking about Scarlett. I just simply hate her and I couldn't resist to kill her.**

**Now, let's talk about you. Remember that a review it's ALWAYS VERY APRECCIATED. I just love to know what you guys think about the story so far or your guesses about what will happen next. : )**


End file.
